paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups And The Dinner Party
I've gotten permission from Tundrathesnowpup to use Tundra and Blizzard. It was a fine night in Adventure Bay, where there were a few clouds in the sky and no emergencies in sight. :) Ryder: Hey Splash, how do I look in this suit and tie? Splash: You look awesome, dude. But why the formal stuff all of a sudden? Ryder: You'll see, Splash. *Takes out pup-pad* PAW Patrol to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! Marshall: *His water hose is on, and he's sliding on the ground* Pups! LOOK OUT!!! Bam! Splash: Dude! You "splashed" me! Pups: Ha ha ha! When they arrive... Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Pups. Over the past years, you've all been good pups, so I've invited Katie to come with us for a celebration dinner at a fancy restaurant. Splash: Umm... Ryder? I'm not so good with fancy stuff... Can I stay here and guard the lookout? Ryder: You sure Splash? Splash: *Nods head.* Ryder: Okay, then. The rest of you, boy pups stay with me and girls, go to Katie's to get dressed. Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll! *Stands in place, while watching the girls go to Katie's.* Change scene to Katie's: PAW Patrol main badge. Everest: This is so cool! Put a bow on my head, Katie. Katie: Ok, Everest! Tundra: I wonder how Rocky looks... *sighs dreamily.* Skye: Me too, but with Chase.. Change scene to the Lookout: Skye's badge. Rocky: I wonder how Tundra looks... *blushes* Chase: Same here with Skye! *Sighs happily* When they get ready: change scene to the restaurant: PAW Patrol main badge. Ryder: Waiter, reservation under 'Ryder' please. Waiter: Here are your seats. And.. don't let your dogs make a mess, please. Ryder: Sure, thing Sir. Everyone sat down to eat, Ryder with a steak, Katie with spaghetti, and pups with some pup food cuisine with bone bits. BAM! It was Blizzard! Blizzard: TUNDRA! You brat, how come you didn't invite me to your celebration?! *Snarls* Tundra: *Gasps* Blizzard get out!!!! This is for the PAW Patrol only!!! Blizzard: Try and stop me. He jumped onto the tables and messed things up. Ryder: *Takes out pup-pad, calls Splash's badge.* Splash, come right now with your gear, the restaurant is close so borrow Rubble's skateboard. Blizzard is the emergency! Splash: H2O go! Be right there, Ryder! Change scene to the restaurant: Splash's badge. Splash: *Goes inside the restaurant* Blizzard!!!!!! Come here. Blizzard: *Stops wrecking for a moment* What do you want, pup?! *Walks towards her* Splash: Rawrf! Buoy, expand and tighten! Pop! Buoy is tight on Blizzard. Blizzard: Argh!!!! You will not get away with this! Tundra, this is all your fault... Splash: *Drags Blizzard out* Ooh, wait! Waiter! Can I have a plate of bacon to go, please? Waiter: *Hands bacon* Thank you Splash. Splash: Thanks! *Chomps on bag to carry it.* Hee oo aer Yder! (See you later Ryder.) Splash: *Hops on skateboard, rides it* Blizzard: OW!!! MY TAIL AND RUMP! Splash: Owwy, ut ats at oo et. (Sorry, but that's what you get.) Tundra: *Is watching* Ha, ha! Scene change to the Lookout, the pups arrive back: Splash's badge. Ryder: You are all such good pups! Splash: *Eating her bacon.* Pups: *Stares at Splash.* Splash: *Looks up, has humongous, filled cheeks.* Pups and Ryder: Ha ha ha ha! Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Splash-TheNavyPup Episodes Category:Splash-TheNavyPup Stories Category:Episode